EL SALTO
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Solamente el temor a ser herido puede evitar que abras tu corazón... pero ante un sentimiento tan fuerte, como el amor, solamente hay que dar el salto...


He aqui un experimento con un shot dedicado a mi hermanita del alma **Inés** (mejor conocida en el bajo mundo de las mazmorras como **ILDM**) por su cumpleaños... hermanita de mi corazón, que cumplas mucho más... (aún tengo en proceso tu otro regalo, no desesperes) besos y abrazos de Teddy...( y no es Lupin) jejeje...

Saludos a mis otras amigas **Ninkiepotter**, **Lena Hale Black** y **Mary Yanza**, quienes me leen con gusto... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada del universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue... aunque algunos personajes son de mi cabecita loca...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL SALTO**

"_Te he observado, preciosa castaña._

_Tal vez tú no creas en mis palabras pero juro por Merlín que te he observado. Durante todos estos años lo he hecho, sin que tú ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta._

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi, en la selección, tus ojos color miel me hechizaron. Sé que dirás que no eras ni el arquetipo de una belleza, pero para mí, la belleza que pude ver en tus ojos, la de verdad, la que tienes en el alma me fue más que suficiente._

_Todos se han burlado de ti, mi preciosa castaña. Cada uno de ellos, hasta los de tu misma casa, te han menospreciado._

_Que si no eres tan alta, que si no eres delgada._

_Que demasiado robusta para ser una niña._

_Que no saben aún porque llegaste a esa casa._

_¡Y que importa!_

_Para que quieres ser como Parkinson. Es bella, es cierto, pero su alma es tan negra y corrompida que pide a gritos el beso de un Dementor._

_O tal vez quieras ser como Greengrass. Alta, belleza clásica pero fría como un témpano de hielo._

_No mi castaña. _

_Greengrass con Nott estará bien. Hielo e indiferencia pueden ir de la mano._

_Deja a Parkinson unirse a su igual. Malfoy es perfecto para ella, igual de oscuro, igual de siniestro._

_Pero, ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!_

_No me di cuenta que esa es precisamente tu debilidad, la que no te deja dormir por las noches._

_Porque sé mi castaña, después de tantos años de observarte, que desde la primera vez que lo viste, cuando el sombrero apenas rozó sus platinos cabellos, que tu quedaste prendada de sus ojos grises, pedazos de hielo que te calentaron el alma. Lo miraste embobada desde el otro lado de tu mesa mientras él solamente pasó su mirada por encima de ti, sin verte._

_Sé que lo has amado desde el primer día. Sé que le soportas sus desplantes, sus malos modos, su forma de tratarte, porque simplemente no sabes vivir sin él._

_Por que todo este tiempo te has convencido que es mejor vivir así, despreciada pero con él, a vivir tranquila aunque ignorada._

_Y ese estúpido intento de mortífago, quien ha vivido lloriqueando por cada rincón, nunca se dará cuenta de quien eres en realidad. Está tan consumido por su pequeño mundo de maldades, mentiras y muerte que jamás verá lo que tiene enfrente, una adolescente que se hace mujer, una que realmente vale la pena._

_¿Dices que no se de que hablo?_

_Claro que si mi castaña, si yo te he visto florecer durante siete años. He visto los cambios en ti, los que suceden en tu cuerpo y los que han ido sucediendo en tu mente._

_¿Qué de que estoy hablando?_

_¿Realmente quieres que te lo repita?_

_Si ya sabes que desde siempre te he observado, desde que empezaste a crecer, a dejar tus suaves contornos de niña, y tu cuerpo fue cambiando a sensuales curvas de mujer._

_He visto cómo, aunque el uniforme trata de ocultarlo, como tus pechos han crecido, cómo tu cintura ha empequeñecido y tus caderas se han suavizado, como tus piernas han adquirido ese tono dulce que las ha vuelto inmensamente largas y torneadas, listas y perfectas, moldeadas lo justo para encajar perfectamente en mis caderas._

_Tus manos pequeñas, de dedos largos y finos, listos para tocarme. Tu cabello ha dejado de ser un arbusto rodante para convertirse en finas hebras castañas, cuyo brillo me ciega cuando el sol se refleja en ellas._

_¿Dices que estoy loco, mi castaña?_

_Tal vez si lo esté._

_Loco por tu piel cremosa y bronceada, brillante y sedosa, por tus labios rojos, como fresas maduras, loco por tus ojos, cuya miel se desborda e inevitablemente me atrapa, como si fuera una abeja._

_¿Dices que tú no eres para mí?_

_Puedo serlo, mi castaña, si solamente me lo permites, si me dejas perderme en tus ojos, si me dejas hundirme en tu cuerpo, te juro que tu serías para mí._

_¿Qué no soy suficiente para ti?_

_Tienes razón, mi belleza, porque no hay nadie suficientemente bueno para ti, solamente yo, que te conozco desde niña, desde siempre, que conozco cada detalle de ti, mejor de lo que te conocen esas a quienes llamas amigas, mejor de lo que tu misma podrías conocerte._

_¿Qué por qué digo que te conozco tanto?_

_Déjame ver…_

_Si no es porque sé cuando has llorado, cuando noto tu tristeza porque eres incomprendida, porque necesitas a alguien que verdaderamente te escuche y con ese par a un lado no tienes eso, cuando sientes el vacío a tu alrededor, disfrazado de risas insulsas y conversaciones sin sentido, cuando te veo gritar en silencio, en medio de ese nido de serpientes que externamente parece tu hogar, donde en lugar de sentirte libre, te ahogan._

_Si por estas razones dices que no te conozco, tienes razón, no lo hago._

_Entonces solamente te pido, déjame conocerte, porque tantos años he estado tras de ti, que siento sin ver tu presencia en el mismo lugar donde yo estoy, escucho de lejos el sonido de tu corazón golpeando furioso contra tu pecho cada vez que pasas frente a mi, mi piel se estremece cuando tu aliento sale de tus labios, en ese siseo bajo que sale de tu boca cada vez que hablas._

_Déjame ser quien te conquiste, quien te enseñe lo que es la vida, quien te dé la esperanza para poder ser feliz, sé mi luz, mi puerto y mi paz, el fuego que calienta mis días, la aurora que ilumina mis noches._

_Acepta ser mi compañera, mi ilusión, mi existencia, y a cambio, yo te daré la luz que necesitas, el aliento que te hace falta, seré la paz que te acompañe, la boca que te llame, el oído que te escuche, los brazos que te conforten._

_Porque te juro, preciosa castaña, que desde ese día, hasta el último día de mi vida, yo seré quien esté en tu camino, junto a ti, quien te sostenga la mano, quien te haga feliz, por el resto de tu vida._

_Solamente tienes que ser valiente y dar el salto…_

_Sinceramente_

_J. S."_

Cinco años han pasado desde que se atrevió a leer esa carta, la cual le llegó sorpresivamente atada en la pata de una lechuza parda.

Cuando terminó de re-leerla, sus ojos buscaron el nombre del remitente de la misma, pero hace mucho tiempo que el sobre se había perdido, ahora solamente quedaba el pergamino, algo amarillento por tantas veces que lo ha leído, una y otra vez, como confirmación de los hechos.

Es cierto, sabe que sí, cada una de esas palabras, las que contiene ese pergamino, cada una de ellas resultaron ciertas, porque ella se atrevió a dar el salto y ahora esta aquí, a unos pasos de ser su mujer, de fundirse en su cuerpo tibio y caliente, de pertenecerle al dueño de sus suspiros.

Lo ve del otro lado de la habitación, charlando con sus padres. Sonríe y la sonrisa le ilumina el rostro, donde sus ojos verde-azulados brillan con amor, diversión, y deseo…

Arden ambos entre la bruma de lujuria que los envuelve, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las personas que aún se congregan en el pequeño salón de la casa de los Scott-Harris, padres de él.

Draco y Astoria se han marchado apenas, entre risas y besos se desaparecieron, seguramente para seguir con la fiesta en otro lado.

Pansy y Blaise se marcharon desde hace un rato, pues la enorme barriga de la pelinegra no le permite mucho movimiento, y tanto alboroto la dejó exhausta.

Theodore y Daphne aún continúan en la fiesta, ajenos a todos, bailando al compás de la suave música de la orquesta.

Los ojos se encuentran, la sonrisa brilla y el deseo se respira a pesar de la distancia. Caminan lejos de todos, esquivando a los familiares que los detienen. Después de media hora, en la que han recibido ya un mundo de abrazos asfixiantes, finalmente se encuentran, cerca de la terraza, por donde escapan tomados de la mano, hacia su lugar secreto.

La puerta se abre, azotando contra la pared, las risas llegan, mezcla de diversión y nervios.

La estancia se ilumina, alumbrando la amplia cama que se encuentra en medio de la habitación, de sábanas blancas y perfumadas, quien los llama a gritos para que entren en ella.

El le quita el velo con delicadeza, ella se deshace de la corbata. El abre su vestido, despacio, botón a botón, mientras ella hace lo mismo con su camisa.

El contiene el aliento cuando el vestido cae a sus pies, y la belleza semi oculta del cuerpo de su amada queda frente a él, ella ya se ha deshecho de su cinturón, los pantalones siguen el mismo camino.

Se quedan mirándose con hambre, con descaro, comiéndose con la mirada el uno al otro, apreciando los cambios que el tiempo ha hecho en cada uno, suavizando y matizando líneas, curvas, músculos.

De un momento a otro, se lanzan contra el otro como fieras salvajes, sedientas de probar las mieles en el cuerpo del otro, degustando el sabor, el olor, el tacto.

Miles de sentimientos embargan sus corazones, derramándose entre ellos en forma de jadeos y suspiros entrecortados, mientas el elíxir de su pasión humedece sus sexos.

El tiempo se detiene cuando él se introduce en ella, siente la barrera de su virginidad, la tensión en sus músculos, sabe que tiene que ser gentil y paciente, porque no quiere hacerle daño, pero es que trece años de verla a diario, no solamente como un cuerpo, sino todo ella, le carcomen las ganas por sentirse su dueño.

Cuando siente como ella se relaja, tras varios minutos que le parecen horas, de un empujón entra dentro de ella, escuchando el gemido de dolor que emite su dulce boca, mientras le susurra al oído palabras tiernas para mitigar el mismo.

Lentamente comienza el vaivén, acompasado por los jadeos que se escapan de la boca femenina y los gemidos roncos de la masculina, blasfemias por parte de él, el llamado a algún santo de parte de ella.

Se sienten temblar, el cuerpo les vibra de pies a cabeza, y una deliciosa y placentera sensación les recorre, constatando el hecho de que están a punto de salir volando al infinito.

El momento queda capturado frente a sus ojos, mientras las estrellas y los colores del arco iris bajan del cielo mismo a saludarlos, envueltos en los estertores de su orgasmo, mientras gritan sus nombres y un "te amo" al unísono hace henchir sus corazones.

Tiempo después, cuando los espasmos se han debilitado, y una agradable languidez se extiende como una suave caricia por sus cuerpos desnudos, la sonrisa aflora de sus labios, iluminando corazones desvalidos que por fin han encontrado su camino, algo por que vivir, algo por que luchar.

Ninguno de los dos olvida el largo camino que tuvieron que andar, uno a espaldas de la otra, buscando el momento, acechando desde lo alto del cielo, esperando la oportunidad para envolver entre sus alas a esa delicada serpiente que había estado escondida en su nido, lo suficientemente temerosa para no lanzarse a la aventura de buscar el verdadero amor.

Porque precisamente eso es el amor, como saltar al vacío con los ojos cerrados, confiando con todo tu corazón que la decisión que has tomado es la correcta, y sin importarte si dentro de un año, una década o un siglo, ese sentimiento saldrá de tu corazón y tu cerebro.

Solamente tienes que dar el salto… y ya está.

* * *

Bueno hermanita de mi corazón, a ver que te pareció esto, espero te guste... es con todo mi amor de hermana...

Gracis mil a las demas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer...


End file.
